The surfaces of various cooking appliances including cooktops, range tops, stoves, and ovens can be subject to a variety of spills occurring during the cooking process. These spills must be contained and prevented from leaking over the edge of a cooking surface. In general, commercially available cooktops include a molded member or border encapsulating the edge of the cooktop to prevent spills from exiting the cooktop surface. However, such encapsulating member designs are difficult to clean and can trap food products and liquid between the cooking appliance surface and the encapsulating member. It can be further desirable to include a trim member surrounding the burner unit, as a means of directing spilled liquids away from the hot burner unit in order to prevent the spill from burning, drying out, and crusting on the burner area. However, such trim units also can result in the accumulation of trapped food or liquid products and are difficult to clean.